Juste une dernière fois
by Lawkyrie
Summary: Alors que Hanji est emprisonnée pour des crimes qu'elle n'a pas commis, Erwin vient lui rendre visite une dernière fois... (One Shot)


_Bonjour ! Voici mon premier OS sur SnK, sur un ship très peu populaire il me semble ! Il s'agit d'une commande faite par une lectrice sur Wattpad, mais j'ai décidé de vous partager le texte ici ! En espérant que ça vous plaise :) _

* * *

Les cloches résonnaient à travers toute la ville en ce beau jour d'été. Le soleil brillait de mille feux, et un vent frais parcourait les rues désertes. Rien ne laissait penser qu'un sombre destin attendait la jeune femme enfermée dans les geôles de la capitale. Ses chaînes tintèrent légèrement lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour apercevoir un bout de l'extérieur à travers les barreaux. Un rideau de cheveux sales barrait son faciès abîmé. Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose à vrai dire, mais elle entendait. Hanji percevait très bien les murmures perplexes des habitants, les pas précipités des soldats vers la potence, le doux chant des grillons contrastant avec toute cette agitation…

Et puis, il y avait _ce son_. Ce carillon funeste et froid, qui ne laissait place à aucun doute sur sa destination finale. Ce tintement assourdissant qui martelait son esprit et l'empêchait de penser correctement. Ce glas qui annonçait sa mort.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête, et elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Cependant, Hanji savait une seule chose avec certitude.

Tout ceci n'était qu'un coup monté.

Par qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Tant de questions qui resteraient sans réponse. Voilà bien longtemps que les hauts-placés de cette ville ne renonçait devant aucune bassesse pour se débarrasser des nuisibles. Sans doute en savait-elle trop… Mais ne voulaient-ils pas découvrir les secrets des Titans ? Après tout, là résidait son seul but…

Hanji poussa un profond soupir. En temps normal, elle se serait révoltée, aurait exigé des explications ou fomenté un plan pour s'échapper. Pourtant, rien ne lui venait. Son corps et son esprit semblaient vider de leurs forces, comme si tout son être avait accepté la terrible fatalité. Un poids écrasant pesait sur ses épaules, et Hanji en avait assez de le combattre.

Soudain, des bruits étouffés en dehors de sa cellule attirèrent son attention. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de la grille. Le garde semblait parler à quelqu'un… mais qui viendrait donc la visiter, quelques heures avant son exécution ?

La réponse lui apparut quand son geôlier se décala pour laisser passer un homme de haute stature qu'elle connaissait fort bien.

— Erwin, croassa-t-elle, la gorge sèche quand il arriva en face d'elle.

Son cœur s'emballa, et un vague espoir l'envahit avant de disparaître presque aussitôt. Il était vain de penser que le Major pourrait la sauver à lui tout seul. Hanji reconnaissait volontiers qu'Erwin était un homme incroyable, mais surtout un stratège hors-pair. Néanmoins, dans sa situation, il ne s'agissait plus de stratégie, mais bien de miracle.

Le Major avança d'un pas dans sa direction, assez loin pour rester formel, mais assez proche pour que la jeune décèle un léger pli d'inquiétude sur son front. Il semblait tendu… du moins plus que d'habitude. Ces signes passeraient inaperçu pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais Hanji _savait_. Elle le connaissait trop bien que pour ignorer tous les signaux d'alarme que le Major lui envoyait.

— Je suis juste venu te dire au revoir, Hanji.

Ses mots la pétrifièrent sur place. Toute son apathie s'envola face à la tristesse palpable dans la voix du Major. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Une fois, deux fois. Rien ne sortit, comme si sa voix restait prisonnière elle aussi. Hanji aurait tant voulu le toucher, passer ses bras autour de sa taille, goûter à ses lèvres qu'elle aimait tant, observer avec attention ce visage austère qui s'adoucissait en sa présence… juste une dernière fois.

Cependant, le geôlier les observait et s'assurait qu'Erwin gardait ses distances avec la grille. Seule cette fichue grille les séparait, mais Hanji la voyait comme un gouffre infranchissable, la condamnant à regarder le chagrin s'installer sur les traits de son amant.

— Les deux minutes sont écoulées, annonça le garde d'un ton froid et autoritaire.

La jeune femme tressaillit. Déjà ? Elle avait l'impression que seules quelques petites secondes s'étaient écoulées. Sidérée, Hanji vit les actions se dérouler au ralenti. Tandis qu'Erwin hochait la tête et pivotait pour suivre l'homme, son regard bleu accrocha celui de Hanji pendant une ultime seconde. Une palette d'émotions traversa ses pupilles à cet instant, mais la prisonnière n'en retenait qu'une seule.

_« Je suis désolé. »_

Le souffle court, Hanji s'accrocha aux barreaux et suivit sa silhouette jusqu'à ce que seul l'obscurité du couloir ne s'offre plus à sa vue. Pour la première fois depuis son emprisonnement, la jeune femme laissa les larmes cascader sur ses joues. Ses pleurs restaient silencieux, mais sa peine, elle, semblait retentir à travers toute la prison.

_Ne me laisse pas ! Par pitié, Erwin, ne me laisse pas ! _aurait-elle voulu hurler à s'en casser la voix.

Mais, il ne restait plus que des ombres pour l'écouter. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son silence se mua en lourds sanglots alors qu'elle se recroquevillait au fond de sa cellule. Hanji se fichait bien de ce que pourrait penser son garde, elle allait mourir de toute façon.

Après ce qu'il lui sembla des heures, la porte s'ouvrit.

— Lève-toi, c'est l'heure.

Les jambes douloureuses d'être restée trop longtemps prostrée au sol, Hanji se redressa avec difficulté. Les yeux rougis et les mains menottées, elle erra pendant un long moment dans les couloirs, accompagnée de ses geôliers. Bientôt, ils parvinrent au dehors.

La lumière du soleil agressa la rétine sensible de la jeune femme. Durant quelques instants, son champ de vision ne fut peuplé que de petites taches blanches.

Puis l'image qui s'offrit à elle la percuta de plein fouet.

La rangée de soldats.

La foule silencieuse.

Et enfin… la _potence_.

Hanji se figea sur place, mais ses geôliers la forcèrent bien vite à avancer. Néanmoins, jamais son regard ne se détacha de la structure. La corde qui oscillait au gré du vent l'hypnotisait et la fascinait d'une façon assez étrange. Des frissons parcouraient son échine, et la jeune femme se surprit à avoir terriblement froid alors que la chaleur s'avérait presque étouffante.

Une fois au sommet de l'estrade, Hanji se sentit dévisagée par les habitants. Chez la plupart, elle apercevait de la tristesse ou de la confusion. D'autres, en revanche, affichaient leur mépris sans sourciller. Son sang se glaça soudainement quand elle aperçut au milieu de cette marée humaine, deux iris d'un bleu unique.

_Erwin… _

Tandis qu'un soldat lui passait la corde au cou, Hanji ne lâcha pas le Major des yeux une seule seconde. Sa présence à cet instant la réconfortait autant qu'elle la blessait. Elle aurait préféré qu'il n'ait pas à voir ça, même si elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait déjà assisté à pire.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles on l'accusa de « haute trahison » et de « crime contre l'humanité », mais Hanji ne sourcilla pas une seule fois. Le regard planté dans celui d'Erwin, elle se sentait étrangement sereine…

Une femme s'approcha d'un levier, et Hanji sut que ses derniers instants étaient venus. Un sourire tremblotant prit forme sur sa bouche tandis que ses lèvres articulaient une phrase silencieuse à l'unique destination du Major.

_Je serai toujours avec toi, Erwin_.

Le sol se déroba soudain sous ses pieds, et pendant un bref moment, elle crut flotter dans les airs comme un oiseau libéré de sa cage.

Puis, les ténèbres l'engloutirent, et Hanji expira son dernier soupir.


End file.
